


Bedtime Stories [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is having trouble sleeping and Logan tells her a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129413) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bedtime-stories-1) | 5.4 MB | 0:08:56


End file.
